The Idea
by Maddy.Abs
Summary: He had to keep on riding. Riding and riding and riding until he reached it. Until he was far enough away that he could forget. Forget it, forget her, and forget the idea. He didn't want to grow up. He wanted to just be a boy and have fun. He did not want to have to grow up, learn things, do things…become a man. That's not who he is, that is not Peter Pan.
1. Prologue

Prologue – Peter

"I hate school" He said, "I hate having to do things for no purpose, I am not learning anything, I'm just here".

Peter always hated having to go to school just so that people thought he was normal. He's not, so he always questioned why he should try. At 17, Peter was your average country boy kid. He was 6'5, fit, tanned and as he had been told, incredibly handsome. He always tried to look and act kinda normal, so living on the farm and working everyday in the hot summer sun, paid off for him. Besides the teen heart-throbbing girls at his school, everyone else saw him as he thought he was, a troublemaker. Covered in tattoos and always smoking, he was seen as a danger. Mothers locked their doors, fathers hid their daughters and little boys and girls always hid behind the slide in the playground if they heard the sound. The sound of his motorbike.

When Peter was 14, a family friend came by the farm to check up on him as Peter was living on his own. On that same day, this family friend brought Peter's only life joy, Tink. Tink is a 1989 Harley Davidson, pearl black with purple highlighting on the exhaust and outer frame. Tink is Peter's life love and the one of many things that's distinguishing Peter from normal.


	2. Chapter 1

Peter

*Sound of alarm beeping in background*

"Urrgghhh" moaned Peter. Peter's arm lifted up from under the covers and bashfully felt around on the table next to his bed for the alarm.

*Alarm still beeping*

"Urrgghhh, shut up you stupid thing!" yelled Peter. He finally felt the cold metal of the alarm between his fingers and he flicked the off button. His arm slowly retracted from the cold air surrounding his bed, before he felt an icy swept of wind suddenly brush over his bare body. Only wearing boxers, he moaned and slowly turned his head. Through the piercing light of the sun streaming in from the window, he saw a tall, dark figure. Eventually, the figure turned into a boy. Peter instantly recognized him, moaned again and turned his head back into the pillow.

"You have to get up you drunk wasted bastard".

"Go away!" complained Peter

"Get up or I'll drag you're sorry arse out to the kitchen".

Peter moaned again and turned on his side. Jack shook his head and grabbed Peter's ankles. Peter felt Jack's dirty hands grasp his ankles and start pulling. Frantically Peter attempted to grab the edge of the bed but missed, feeling his knees, then hips then his chin hit the side of bed before slamming into the concrete floor below. As Jack kept pulling him through his room, Peter felt the door slid past his fingers before he felt the cold harsh white tiles of the kitchen floor below him. Suddenly, Jack dropped Peter's ankles, allowing Peter to get up and yell at Jack for dragging him out here. Before he could do that though, Peter was stopped by the look on Jack's face.

"What, what are you staring at man?" Exclaimed Peter

Peter followed Jack's gaze outside the house, through the window and to the bus stop outside. As soon as he saw, his jaw dropped. There, standing next to the bus stop stood a girl, who looked about 17 or 18. She had long light brown wavy hair; half tied up with a ribbon, cascading down her small-framed shoulders. She was wearing a white singlet, denim shorts with brown sandals and holding a brightly coloured folder covered in intrinsic drawings. As she stood there, a light breeze passed, pushing her hair to one side to reveal a small tattoo of a bird in flight in the top right hand corner of her shoulder. Peter could not stop looking at her. Who is she? Where did she come from? What's her name?

As the boys kept starring at her, she slowly turned her head as she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to the house behind her. The house didn't look like much, the outside of the house had no garden, only grass which was well keep, but looked worn down. As she looked through the doors which where at the back of the house, she saw two people. Both boys, one wearing jeans and a t-shirt, the other one just boxers. As she looked and focused even more, it looked like they were starring right at her.

"Dude, is she looking at us?" Questioned Jack

"Oh shit! I think she is!" exclaimed Peter

Frantically, Peter started to cover himself with the only thing he had, his hands. The girl outside started laughing, seeing the two boys stumble over each other realizing she had spotted him. Peter ran towards the bedroom only to notice Jack had closed the door, so he ran straight into the door, followed by Jack from behind him. Peter grunted and moaned as he got up, noticing the girl was still laughing at them from outside. He hastily opened the door and then closed it on Jack.

"Ouch! Man that was my toe!" Yelled Jack

Peter laughed to himself and checked out the window to see if the girl was there, but she was gone, he only saw a yellow bus in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

The school of this town was not anything special, just a public school with good and terrible teachers, students from all different clicks and a serious football team, which loses almost every game. For Peter, this is the one way that he could portray himself as normal, by going to school and not trying. Walking through the doors to start another year, for the last time, Peter felt kinda on top, which he was use to.

Peter

"Hey man, where have you been?" Questioned Peter "Dude…?"

Peter was facing Matt, another mate of Peter's who seemed to be ignoring Peter completing.

"Matt!" Yelled Peter

"What?" Responded Matt

Peter looked over Matt's shoulder and saw Nicole, Matt's long time heart-breaking girlfriend.

"Hey Nicole! How were your holidays?" Asked Peter.

He severed around Matt and enveloped Nicole in a big hug. Peter and Nicole are old primary school chumps and Peter was the one that introduced Nicole to Matt.

"Hey Peter! God, its been so long, how are you?"

"Um…hello! Peter I did not ask you to interrupt mate!" Said Matt

"Oh sorry dude, maybe later?"

Peter winked at Nicole and turned his back. He heard Nicole laugh and Matt sighed in defeat. Peter chuckled to himself before turning back to his locker.

"Chemistry, GA209?" Mumbled Peter.

Although he had been at this school for 4 years now, he still didn't know where any of the classrooms were. He closed his locker and looked up. There she was. Walking through the sea of people, weaving her way through, with her head held high.

"Wow, who is that?" Whistled Ben

All the boys had now gathered together, all jaw dropped by this new girl zigzagging through the corridors. As she approached her locker, she looked over her shoulder and saw the boys starring at her.

"Who are they?" She questioned. Giggling to herself at the jaw dropped expression they had on their faces.

"They, are the Lost boys, be careful" cautioned Lily

"Hey!" She squealed. She put her books into her locker and grabbed her best friend, squeezing her tight before she begged her to stop. Lily had been her best friend since they were little and they always had each other's back.

"Ok, you can let go now" Wheezed Lily

"Oh, sorry, was it a rib crushing hug?" She questioned

"Always" Laughed Lily

Lily linked arms with her best friend and they headed to first period. She looked over her shoulder again and the boys quickly changed their positions as so they looked like they were causally talking. She giggled again and scanned her eyes over the boys. One boy wasn't talking to the other boys though; he was directly looking at her. She smiled a little and turned her head back again.

Peter

"Peter! Hey dude!" Yelled Jack, punching him in the arm

"What!" Peter yelled back

"Dude I was talking to you"

But Peter wasn't listening; he was just watching her walk off, with her hair mesmerizingly swaying with her walk.

"I need to know her name" Whispered Peter


	4. Chapter 3

Peter

I walked through the classroom door and took my usual place at the back of the classroom. She was siting near the front with that other girl, pointing to each person in the room and laughing. When they got to me, she looked directly at me, the other girl was whispering in her ear but she didn't respond.

"Hi" I mouthed to her

"Hey" She mouthed back

I saw a spare seat near her so I got up and pulled the chair up to next to her, sitting on the chair with my legs facing the back of chair. Both of the girls just smiled, then her friend whispered in her ear and she turned and replied. I couldn't hear them, but I wished I could.

"Can we help you?" Her friend asked

"I can see your new, thought I'd say hi, I'm Peter" I reached out my hand to her friend but she didn't respond. She only gave me a disgusted look.

"Hi, I'm Wendy and this is Lily" She reached out her hand and shook mine. For the second that her perfect little hand was in my, my heart stopped. She had the softest skin I had ever felt and her hands were so small compared to mine. Lily just snickered at me and whispered to Wendy once again. As Wendy moved her head, her hair moved with her head, exposing her right shoulder with her tattoo. She turned her head back again and smiled.

"Nice tat" I said

She smiled and replied "Thanks, I got it earlier this year, I can see you're a fan of tattoos to".

She looked down at my arms, which were almost covered in tattoos.

"Yeah, each one represents something or someone in my life"

She looked very focused on my arm, examining each tattoo with big blue eyes. She reached out and touched my arm, outlining each tattoo with a questioning look on her face. I reached down and touched her fingers, but she slowly retracted, only to let her fingers return to where they were, entangled with my fingers as we traced each outline.

"Ok, not to break up this finger love fest but…" Lily pointed up and Mr. Frill was looking upon the two of them, with a grunted sneered smile stretched across his face. Wendy instantly pulled her fingers away and placed her fingers in her lap, with her face facing down into her lap.

"Now, there are rules in this school that are there for reason, Mr. Pan go back to your desk and Miss darling, since your new here there is room for leniency, but only this once"

Peter got up and put the chair back, surveying the class. They all had expression of laughter spread across their faces but for risk of getting a detention, they were quiet. He sneaked a glance at Wendy, her head was held high and attentive, although there was still a slight pink tinge to her checks and a glistening shimmer in her eyes.

Wendy

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Lily

It was lunch break and Wendy was siting with Lily on one of the benches outside. Inside, Wendy felt rocky, unsure, nervous, but on the outside she was almost crying. She wiped the tears she had in her eyes away and smiled back at Lily.

"Of course I'm ok, I just don't wanna screw-up my first day, dad will kill me"

"I know, don't worry, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding" responded Lily

She grabbed Wendy's hand and squeezed it. Wendy smiled back and looked out across the oval.

Peter

"Her name is Wendy" Repeated Peter

"Her name is Wendy"

Peter had been repeating himself for the last five minutes saying it over and over and over again. The boys noticed and started to whisper around them.

"Mate, are you ok?" Asked Jack

"Her name is Wendy" said Peter

"Yeah, so what" questioned Ben

"Her name is Wendy, why did it have to be Wendy!" Yelled Peter

"Whoa, calm down, so her name is Wendy, this is a different Wendy, new person, just calm your shit down!" Shouted Jack

Ben and Jet grabbed Peter and sat him down before he started a fight. They all knew that Peter's last girlfriend was a Wendy and they all heard, from him that she cheated on him, twice! It took him ages to get over her and all the boys knew that meeting a new Wendy wasn't going to help.

"Just sit down and relax ok mate" directed Ben

"Hey I have an idea, there is this party going on this Saturday, Chelsea's 17! We could all go, get out of the house" Suggested Jack

"Chelsea huh, I'm sure you're itching to go Jack aren't ya!" nudged Jet

"Oh buzz off dick!" said Jack. He punched Jet in the arm before getting up and leaving the group.

Wendy

"Hey I know, we can go out this Saturday!" said Lily excitedly

"You no I can't go to parties Lily" Sighed Wendy

Her parents constantly put her education first and they always banned her going to any social events that she considered fun.

"No, not a party, just to a nice fancy restaurant" Said Lily.

She knew she would never get Wendy out unless she didn't know the whole truth.

"I don't know, maybe, sounds like it would be good I guess"

Wendy was unsure but it did sound good, she hasn't been out in ages.

"Great, you can come to mine and we can get ready together, "said Lily excitedly

She jumped up and grabbed Wendy's hand, spinning her around and dancing with her, encouraging her to do the same. Wendy just laughed but soon caved in and joined in. She knew she probably looked so silly but she didn't care. Both the girls danced to their own beat, in anticipation for Saturday.


	5. Chapter 4

Wendy

"Wow, this looks like….a party!" said Wendy, slowly raising her voice when she figured out what her friend had conned her into doing.

"Lily I thought you said nice restaurant, not whole school going-to-be-there party!"

"I'm sorry, but I knew you had to get out and I heard about this and I thought it would be good for you!" explained Lily

"I can't go...I can't go in, I have to leave "said Wendy, slowly stepping backwards the way she came.

"No wait Wendy come on, you're already here!" Lily pointed out.

She attempted to grab Wendy's hand but Wendy retracted

"No, I have to go back home," said Wendy

She continued stepping backwards only to find a set of stairs behind her. Her right foot leaned over the edge of the first top step and she lost her balance, feeling her left foot leave the ground and the arms lift in the air to try and counteract her falling backwards. Her right foot slipped down the last two stairs but just before she touched the ground, she felt something heavy but cushioning underneath her. Her fingers were lightly touching the ground as she looked up into the big green eyes of Peter. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes were wide in an expression of surprise and concern.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Questioned Peter

He righted Wendy by lifting her up and letting her stand on her feet. She felt his large ruff hands on the small of the back as he flexed his muscles to lift her up steadily.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you…"Whispered Wendy

She looked up again and saw a haze of green, and then slowly Lily came into vision, hugging her tightly. Then Peter also came into view, he still looked concerned but all Wendy could see was his green heroic eyes.

"Come on Wendy, I'll take you inside" Said Lily

Wendy followed Lily inside, still dazed but not enough to not notice what was around her. Wendy heard the loud thumping of the music buzzing through her head and the singing and cheering of teenagers around her. From corner to corner, the house was packed full of teenagers, dancing, signing, drinking and snogging. Wendy weaved her way through the crowd to the patio outside and stood on the railing, before being handed a bottle of water from Lily. Wendy looked at Lily and it looked like she was talking to Wendy, but she couldn't hear anything. She looked out across the garden to the clear sky and tired to remember what happened. But all she could remember was his green eyes.

Peter

Peter walked through the crowd, dogging drunken teenagers and flying objects being thrown by Chelsea's little brothers. He made his way over to the drinks table outside, where they had sodas or alcohol.

'Great mix' He thought

Peter grabbed a soda and looked over the crowd.

'Why am I here?' He questioned in his head

He took a sip of his drink and looked to the end of the patio. There, he saw Wendy under the bright shining moonlight. All he remembered from the accident was walking up the two-story mansion where Chelsea lived. He was joking around with Jack when he saw her on the steps. She looked really worried and Lily looked desperate to talk to Wendy. As she stepped backwards he could see she was losing her balance, so he pushed past the boys just in time to catch her. When he lifted her up, he could feel her silk shirt and her soft hair between his fingers.

Peter made his way over to Wendy when Lily jumped in front of him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked

Lily didn't look very sober and Peter was worried. If he got Wendy she would be able to look after Lily. Peter put his arm under Lily to support her and started to direct her towards Wendy.

"Kiss me!" Said lily

"What?" Asked Peter

Wendy

Wendy felt really tired and thought she better get Lily and leave before she saw Peter again. She turned around towards the crowd and started looking for Lily. As she looked, she spotted two green eyes and panicked. She didn't want to see Peter again after her slip up. She quickly turned around before realizing that Lily was next to Peter. Wendy turned around again only to see Peter's green eyes closed. Lily had her lips locked around Peter's as her arms stretched up around Peter's neck and his arm came around her back. Wendy frantically turned around and gasped.

'How could I be so stupid!' She thought

She shook her head and felt tears start to prick her eyes. She turned around and started to run through the crowd, feeling the tears start to roll down her checks. She made her way outside before collapsing on the grass.

Peter

Peter moved his arm around the back of lily and her shoulder and harshly grabbed her away from him. He felt her lips detach from his before seeing her disgusted and hurt face.

"What was that for?" Cried Lily, tears were springing up in her eyes

"Lily what are you doing, you're too drunk" exclaimed Peter

Lily just shook her head, turned around and started dancing again as if nothing happened. Peter shook his head before turning back to the patio. Wendy wasn't there.

"Hey…Hey Jack!" Yelled Peter

"What!" responded Jack, turning away from Chelsea.

"Have you seen Wendy?" Asked Peter

"Wendy? Oh yeah I saw her go outside maybe 10 mins ago" Giggled Chelsea

Peter rushed to the door, pushing past people to get outside. He stood on the top of the stairs looking out over the garden, before spotting Wendy on the grass to the left of the last stair. Peter rushed down the stairs, tripping over the last step. He felt his chin then his stomach hit the pavement and then a rush of pain enveloped his whole body. Peter groaned but slowly struggled to get up upon his knees, before slowly crawling over the Wendy. As he looked over her pail body, he instantly panicked.

"Jack! Jack quickly! Someone get Jack!" Yelled Peter

Peter felt his body sway to the right, before his arm collapsed under his weight. He lay on his right side, starring into the closed eyes of Wendy. He felt his breathing slow down but his heart rate rise as he looked at the tiny features of her small face. His eyes slowly started to close and he tried to fight the urge but didn't win. The last thing he saw was Jack racing down the steps, followed by the rest of the gang. He heard yelling and a siren.

"Quick, get her first, shes close…."

"Wendy…"Whispered Peter


	6. Chapter 5

Wendy

She slowly opens her eyes, feeling her lids slowly open and close, as if they didn't want to open. Blurry at first, Wendy looks around the room. Her eyes lids close again and she tries to muster up the effort to open them again. It is clearer now, she looked around and sees white and then blue curtains and shutters on the window. It is dark outside and Wendy can see all the city lights outside. Under the window slumped in a blue round chair is Lily.

"Hey, OMG! I'm so glad you're Ok. All I remember was walking outside with March and then the lights and you on the bed and…" Sighed Lily

Wendy could see her horror, regret in her eyes, but there was something else too.

"What is it?" Asked Wendy

"…and Peter, on one of the beds"

She remembered. She remembered walking outside and tripping, landing hard on the ground and everything went black. She remembered voices, peter's.

"Peter! Where's Peter!" Exclaimed Wendy. _He has to be ok he has too!_ Thought Wendy. _Please!_

Lily looked down at her hands and Wendy saw her fingers lacing between her own, shaking slightly.

'What, what is it?" Cried Wendy, she felt soft, wet tears start to build up in her eyes.

"I don't know where he is, the last I heard of him, he was not in good shape. All I remember is seeing him at the party" Lily continues to look at her hands. Finally she looks up with her eyes wet with tears. Wendy remembered again. She remembered looking over her shoulder and seeing them, seeing them both, locked together by their lips.

"You…I saw you!" Whispered Wendy

Lily looked down again and tried to explain.

'Please, Wendy I'm sorry I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, I'm so sorry!" Cried Lily

Wendy just shook her head; she turned over, facing her back to Lily. Slowly she heard the silent sobs of Lily behind her.

Peter

Peter slowly opened his eyes, fighting against the urge to close them. He looked around the room and saw Jack, eyes open smiling.

"Hey man, you're ok!" exclaimed Jack

Peter groaned, he turned on his side to face Jack, slowly feeling his eyes open wider with each second pass. He felt his memories come back to him, slowly gathering them together and remembering what happened. Peter stopped.

"Jack, where's Wendy?" Asked Peter

Jack didn't respond, he was on his phone and laughing at the screen.

"Jack!" Cried Peter "Where's Wendy!" Yelled Peter

Jack looked up startled and slowly shook his head. Peter looked questioning but Jack just keep shaking his head. Peter's head fell into the pillow, defeated. _How, how could this happened, I found her, they found her and…and. _It was over.

"I'm so sorry mate, I'll go keep some food" Jack got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm really am sorry mate" Sighed Jack

Jack walked out the room and down the stairs towards the reception. _I can't do it, I can't do it_ Thought Jack. He saw Lily standing in the reception, wet tears stain her cheeks and shine in the bright lights.

"Hey" Sighed Jack

Lily responded, "Hey, did you tell him?"

"Yeah, but I can't leave him there that's not fair!" Said Jack. He turned away from the eyes of Lily; he can't look her in the eyes. Lily's thin fingers grasp his chin and slowly turn it towards her.

"I can't either, but we have to, we can't let them. He will take her away and she will never come back, no-one from here comes back from Neverland" Whispers Lily

Jack lowers his head and reaches out his hand to Lily's, removing her grasp from his chin. They walk off together, hands laced in one another.

Wendy

She picks up her things, there's not that many things her, just flowers and pictures that Lily brought in for her. She is so glad to be leaving, she only spent a week here but a week is enough. She heads down the stairs, one step at a time. Carry bag in one hand, her crutch in another. She sees her mother hurrying up the stairs to help. She smiles gratefully and lets her. Once she is home, she looks around her room, it looks the same as always but her mix tapes is on her bed. She didn't leave them there? She hobbled over to her bed and saw a new one, _Wendy _it read. She picked it up and put it on. She slumped onto her bed and lied down, her head being cushioned by her pillow. She felt the sharp pang of the covers of the mix tapes digging into her sides as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She knew this music, she knew it. He knew it. She rolls over again and feels the familiar tough of her eyelids falling down over her eyes. And then everything goes black.

Peter

"You need some help mate?" Asked Jack

"Nah, I'm good" Smiled Peter. He walked over to the stone ledge and sat down, slowly lowered himself to sit back and watch the boys. Jack sat next to him.

"Its good to see you back Peter" Said Mr. Frill "Hope you're feeling better"

Peter nodded back in return. He didn't really feel that great, how could he. The last thing she saw was him and Lily, how could he leave her at that?

Wendy

She was lying on her bed, listening to that mix tape on replay, over and over and over. _When did he drop it off, why did he? It doesn't matter though, he probably sick and tired of seeing me, ha! _

"Honey, Lily's here for you" Knocked her mum.

Wendy turned her head and saw her mum leave the room and Lily slowly entered. She had flowers, a mix tape, movies and a big block of chocolate.

"I know nothing I do can make up for what I did, what I at least want to try and make you happy, somehow…" said Lily.

She lowered her head in defeat but Wendy felt a small smile creeping through her face. She slowly sat up and hoisted herself onto her crutch. He hobbled over to Lily who finally lifted her head. Wendy stopped inches from her face and let her face fall and her smile appear. Lily smiled too and tears filled her eyes. Wendy reaches out and awkwardly hugged Lily, between the food and crutches and flowers. Wendy and Lily both felt what they always have, love for each other no matter. They released each other, they both had tears glistening their cheeks and they just laughed. As all friends do, they spent the rest of the day watching movies, laughing and stuffing their faces with chocolate. Although Lily was happy, she knew more than Wendy and she didn't want to screw this up. She looked up at Wendy and Wendy just smiled. It has been weeks since they talked, let alone acknowledged each other with a smile, she couldn't ruin this, not now.

"Hey, did you ever find out what happened to Peter?" Questioned Wendy

The girls were lying down on a mountain of pillows and mattress and sharing a large quilt and the last few pieces of chocolate. Lily looked down, but cleared her throat.

"No" She said shaking her head, "I heard he was in really bad shape, but I don't know if he ever made it or not"

"Oh" sighed Wendy

_What if the last he thing he remembers of me was me storming off? What if he doesn't even know that I know about him and Lily? I guess that would be ok…who am I kidding, he's gone, it doesn't mean anything…_


End file.
